


Beach Buddies

by Davelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davelle/pseuds/Davelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles turns to Derek in the aftermath of the nogitsune for comfort. Derek wants nothing more than to protect Stiles and keep him safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is due to a prompt in the STEREK group page on FB! Here you go guys.. hope you like!

Beach Buddies

                Stiles couldn’t believe the view of the ocean from the deck of the bungalow the pack was vacationing in. He was lounging in a deck chair watching the sun begin to set on the waves, enjoying some time to his self while listening to the guys mess around in the kitchen making dinner. They had spent the week lounging in the sun, riding rented ski-doos, googling girls in skimpy bikini’s, and just generally having the time of their lives. Scott, Derek, Isaac, and even the twins, Ethan and Aiden, had insisted on bringing Stiles on this getaway in celebration of him finally being nogitsune free. Stiles easy smile slipped as he remembered why he was here. Yes it was a celebration, but he suspected it was also a way the whole pack could keep an eye on him away from Beacon Hills just to be extra sure he wasn’t still harboring a demon fox.

                All week Stiles went from having fun and feeling carefree to suddenly remembering what had happened, then he would have to fake smile and pretend just so he didn’t ruin the fun for everyone else. They deserved it after everything they had gone through because of him. He refused to think about the things he did or _it_ had done with his hands and body. He would never be able to adjust to the idea of people’s lives being lost or destroyed at his own hands, even if he hadn’t been the one controlling them.

                There was a shuffling sound behind him and Stiles turned in the chair, slipping his sunglasses down his nose to see Derek standing awkwardly behind him.

                “Hey… have a seat… the view doesn’t get any better than this.” Stiles indicated the lounge chair next to him on the deck.

                Derek stood undecided a few seconds more then eased himself gracefully into the chair next to Stiles. Neither said anything but just sat in companionable silence staring at the sun dropping low over the water. Stiles pushed his sunglasses back in place as the glare became too much for his sensitive eyes. It also served for him to give sideways glances at Derek as he tried to figure out what Derek was thinking.

                Their relationship had shifted over the last few weeks. Instead of barely tolerating each other they seemed to always be in each other’s vicinity and Stiles found that’s how he preferred it now. Maybe it was because Derek had been the first one he recognized when he finally awoke from his nightmares the nogitsune had trapped him in the whole time he was sporting Stiles around like his own personal limo. He had come out of it screaming and swinging, and Derek had been the one to grab him and hold him tight to keep him from hurting himself or anyone else until he could be convinced he was safe again. Stiles still hadn’t asked exactly what they’d had to do to get him back. He supposed someday he would want to know, but right now he was just glad he was himself again.

                Since then, whenever Stiles began to feel that familiar panic starting to overtake him, it was as if Derek knew he was on the verge of another panic attack and would put a hand on his elbow or the small of his back and without saying a word he would just breath in slow and deep, staring at Stiles so Stiles could focus on his even breathing and before he knew it he had control again and would give Derek a small and grateful smile and Derek would give his customary grunt and that would be it, until the next time of which there always was.

                 Other things had changed too. They actually had conversations that didn’t devolve into Stiles being threatened bodily harm, even when he knew he was getting on Derek’s last nerve. Stiles could still be a pain in the ass, his personality wasn’t that changed. He still rambled on about things nonsensically, waving his arms for emphasis. Only for some reason Derek had decided this was amusing suddenly and Stiles had caught him actually grinning at his exuberance occasionally. Now Stiles took it as a personal challenge to try and crack Derek’s tough exterior and make him smile. He had managed it several times this week. Stiles trying to get Derek to grace him with a rare toothy grin was about the best thing Stiles had to look forward to these days. It gave him purpose, something to keep him focused on besides all the shitty stuff in his recent past.

                Tonight was their last night here and Stiles was going to be sad to leave. He loved the easiness that the group had being here and not having to fight every second for their lives. He wasn’t sure how he felt about going back to Beacon Hills and back to business as usual. He wondered if once they got back home if his and Derek’s relationship would slip back into old patterns as well. He hoped not. He found he had come to rely on Derek’s quiet support and wasn’t sure what he would do now without it.

                “The guys said we got invited to some beach party a few miles down the beach and want to go since it’s the last night.” Derek’s voice interrupted Stiles thoughts.

                “Oh yea… that doesn’t surprise me. I never realized Scott liked to party as much as he has this last week!” Stiles grinned over at Derek thinking about a few days back to another party they had all went too and Scott had proven with finality that a werewolf could most definitely get drunk, especially after consuming three fifths of tequila and a half gallon of vodka. Stiles still couldn’t believe he hadn’t died. No human could have consumed that much proof and lived to tell the tale. Stiles and Derek grinned at each other as they remembered the morning after and what would go down in their minds as ‘the wrath of Scott’ day. Scott had awoke with a hangover from hell and with his extra senses every sound had managed to sound like an explosion going off in his head and every smell had set his stomach to churning. However, by midafternoon he was feeling better and back out in the ocean flirting with everything in a string bikini.

                “I don’t really think I’m up for a party tonight. You guys go ahead and have fun. I think I am going to sit here and enjoy this last sunset in the quiet and then just make an early night of it. Someone has to take the first shift driving on the way home.” Stiles spoke lightly not wanting Derek to know the melancholy that had settled over him.

                “Are you sure? I can see if they want to do something else?”

                “No… no… seriously… go have a blast… I’m kind of tired truthfully.”

                Derek looked at Stiles a few moments longer and without arguing any more he got up and went back in the bungalow. Stiles could hear the guys laughing and horse-playing until something crashed and he heard an innocuous, “Oh shit!” Stiles thought that was from one of the twins. He chuckled at their antics and he heard them call out, “Later Stiles, you old man party pooper!” as they exited the front of the house and then all was quiet.

                Stiles let the sudden quiet settle over him and he took in the smell of the salt air. The sun was a half circle of molten lava floating on the waves slowly slipping below the horizon. As the sun set, a cool breeze began to blow in from across the water and Stiles closed his eyes enjoying the silence and solitude. He started when the chair next to him scraped.

                “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Derek was sitting on the side edge of the chair facing Stiles and looking concerned like he thought another panic attack might be pending from the scare.

                That was also a new side of Derek that Stiles was still getting used to. Stiles wondered if he would ever get used to Derek looking at him with anything other than begrudging tolerance but he wasn’t one for looking a gift horse in the mouth. He’d take what he could get.

                “No it’s all good. Not freaking out like a crazy man, at least not yet.” Stiles laughed lowly and pushed his sunglasses up on the top of his head messing his already ruffled hair further.

                Derek’s eyes traveled down Stiles and back up before resting on his face with a contemplative look on his face.  Stiles just looked back again trying to figure out what thoughts went through the werewolf’s head and gave him his famous crooked half grin as he realized Derek was most likely going to always be an enigma to those around him.

                “All partied out are ya big guy?” Stiles joked.

                “Yeah, I kind of thought I’d just hang back here with you if you don’t mind the company.”

                “Nope don’t mind at all. Probably won’t be nearly as interesting company as a bunch of drunk girls in bikinis though.”

                Derek actually wrinkled his nose in what Stiles thought might have been distaste before replying quietly, “I think your company is very interesting.” Then cleared his throat and settled back in the chair with one arm behind his head the other dangling casually so that his fingers scraped the deck between them.

                Stiles had to close his mouth and stared out at the darkening sky and the rising moon. This wasn’t the first time this week that Derek had surprised him with an off the cuff comment like that. Stiles felt a little flutter in his stomach and he wondered if he was coming down with something. He kept glancing over at Derek all sprawled out in the chair, his emerald green swim trunks hanging low on his hips and his bare chest sort of glowing in the moonlight reflecting off the water. Stiles felt his stomach clench again and this time Stiles recognized the butterflies in his stomach for what they were.

                Stiles jerked his eyes away from Derek and turned his head the other way, mouthing the words, ‘Oh my God’ silently.

                “You ok?” Derek asked Stiles with a hint of amusement in his voice.

                “Uh... yeah… of course… why wouldn’t I be?” Stiles cleared his throat and began to fidget uncomfortably in his seat.

                “No reason, except your heart rate just sped up and I was wondering why?” Derek turned to settle his sage green eyes on him speculatively and Stiles sort of felt trapped in that look.

                Stiles laughed nervously and said the first thing he thought of, “I think I’m going to get in one last swim before we have to leave in the morning.”

                Derek just kept his gaze leveled on him with that annoying half smile still on his face, but didn’t say anything.

                Stiles finally managed to move and swung his long legs over the side of the chair and stood up pulling his t-shirt over his head and dropping it along with the sunglasses back into the seat he just vacated. He walk-jogged down the ramp from the deck onto the beach and when his feet hit the still warm sand, he picked up his pace and bolted for the water. Stiles splashed out into the water, diving head first into an oncoming wave. He surfaced several yards out spraying salt water like a dolphin and splashing his feet out like a kid before settling onto his back and just casually floating in the moonlit waves.

                Derek watched Stiles run through the sand, his muscular legs pumping easily through the sinking turf. When he arched into the dive, Derek could easily see all the muscles in his back smooth and elongate, shifting beneath his skin. Stiles knee length swim trunks had slipped down revealing a couple of inches of white skin in stark contrast to the sun kissed expanse above his waist and Derek smirked at himself when his eyes fell on the cleft just visible above the waistband.

                Derek had been noticing a lot of things about Stiles lately he had never noticed before. At first he had chalked it up to just concern over what he had been through that made him want to always be where Stiles was. Derek seemed to be the only one who could waylay Stiles oncoming panic attacks before they could take root and send him into a full blown episode. He didn’t think much of it until he realized he liked being the one Stiles counted on. He liked knowing his presence was needed by Stiles in any capacity. Then Derek began to notice his stomach and chest tightening whenever he would touch Stiles, his heart beating just a little bit faster. It didn’t happen all at once but grew stronger as the last few weeks went by until Derek found he was always hyper aware of everything Stiles did or said.

                Derek didn’t really stop to analyze it too much other than to think it didn’t surprise him really. Stiles, of anyone else he knew, had the uncanny ability to worm his way into the most hardened of hearts and somehow he had found his way into Derek’s. Derek had been patiently waiting for Stiles to show even the slightest interest in him other than as a personal panic deflector and just when Derek had all but given up hope, that little telltale skip in Stiles heart rate had sent a shiver of joy down Derek’s spine. Joy was not something Derek experienced lightly and he planned on hanging onto the source of it if at all possible and at all costs.

                Derek realized he didn’t see Stiles anymore and scanned the water’s surface for his floating form. He wasn’t there. Derek stood up and focused his wolf vision on the lapping waves. Still no Stiles. Derek didn’t hesitate another moment and ran straight for the water not bothering with the ramp that curved away from the water before easing onto the sand below and opted for vaulting  right over the deck. His sure feet landed in the sand and it flew out behind him as his speed reached maximum potential. Derek hit the water at a dead run and started calling Stiles name even as he dove down with his eyes open using his wolf vision underwater to search for him. He scanned quickly around then came up to breathe and check the surface again.

                “Stiles!” Derek was beginning to panic when a weight dropped on his head pushing him under.

                Derek came up spluttering and spinning in circles until he focused on the laughing form of Stiles swimming away. That little shit had scared the devil out of him and then had the audacity to _dunk_ him!

                “Oh you’ve had it now!” Derek shot through the water after Stiles like he had been born to it.

                Stiles was laughing so hard it was making it hard to swim as fast as he knew he could but he couldn’t get the stunned look on Derek’s face out of his head when he came up spluttering and spitting water out his nose. A hand grabbed his ankle and he squealed, kicking his leg hard to shake him off as he put on a fresh burst of speed. He should have known he’d never outswim Derek but to give himself credit he had almost made it to shore. He just managed to put his feet down and stand up in waist high water when Derek shot out of the water like a diving dolphin and tackled him, both of them splashing back under water.

                Stiles surfaced coughing and laughing at the same time but Derek had him around the waist and they were both struggling to maintain their footing while trying to knock the other one off balance. Derek laughed and then growled when Stiles foot made contact with his shin nearly knocking him over. As they struggled they were making their way closer to the shore because Stiles was slowly dragging them in that direction.

                “Let go you leach!” Stiles laughed again and pried at Derek’s fingers where they had him around the waist.

                “Oh no, payback buddy!” Derek gripped Stiles around the waist and lifted him off his feet throwing them backwards into the water. Unfortunately, he didn’t realize how close to the shore they had become and both landed with a splash and a thud in the soft wet sand, Derek making a loud whooshing sound as the air left his lungs when Stiles landed on top of him. He still had his arms around Stiles waist and Stiles was all arms and legs trying to lever himself up off of Derek but his hands were sinking into the wet sand and he couldn’t get any leverage so he put his hands on Derek’s chest to push himself up but Derek held on tight.

                Stiles was laughing so hard tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed like this.

                “I win!” Stiles yelled in Derek’s face.

                “How do you figure that? I’m the one who knocked you off _your_ feet!” Derek snapped back playfully.

                “True, but I’m on top!” Stiles grinned down into Derek’s face loving the way his eyes crinkled in the corners from the large smile he was sporting.

                “Yes… yes you are.” Derek’s tone was low and measured his wide smile morphing into a secret one full of hidden meaning.

                And just like that, the levity changed into something richer, heavier. Stiles sucked in his breath as he realized his hands were still splayed across Derek’s chest and one of his legs was between Derek’s so that their hips were pressed up against each other. His skin tingled everywhere it was in contact with Derek’s.

                “Oh… um… sorry” Stiles tried to push himself off Derek, suddenly embarrassed, but Derek’s hands slid up from his waist to put pressure between his shoulder blades making him lose his balance and he fell forward again, this time his chest pressed to Derek’s while his hands dug into and fisted in the sand, the waves lapping at his closed fingers.

                Derek slid his hands up into Stiles hair and cupped his head applying pressure to lower Stiles head toward his own. He hadn’t made a conscious decision to kiss Stiles. It’s just what he wanted and he never stopped to think about whether he should. He raised his own head to close the last couple of inches and slid his lips across Stiles before capturing them with his own.

                Stiles gasped at the first brush of Derek’s lips on his but he was so caught off guard he didn’t resist. As Derek deepened the kiss Stiles breath hitched again and he realized he didn’t want to resist. Everything he wanted was right there in the heat of Derek’s mouth on his own, and after everything he had come through to still be standing on the other side, Stiles had learned you take what you can while you can.

                Stiles kissed Derek back with an abandon he didn’t even know he had in him. His fingers stopped fisting the sand and wrapped themselves up in the strands of Derek’s hair that were floating around his head.

                When Stiles kissed him back Derek could have howled blissfully but instead he just rolled so Stiles was beneath him and slipped his tongue between his soft lips. Stiles not to be outdone, gripped Derek’s shoulders and slipped his own tongue into Derek’s mouth making them both groan.

                Their hands were suddenly wild on each other, both exploring the other with abandon as they took turns rolling this way and that trying to get at every possible piece of exposed flesh between them. Derek tore his lips from Stiles only to kiss his way down his chin and across his jaw to end up with his nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck as he nibbled the delicate bone of his collar. Derek could feel Stiles shudder and gooseflesh broke out all over his body.

                Stiles heard Derek’s low urgent voice reach him as if through a haze, “Stiles, are… are you ok with this?”

                Stiles blinked up at Derek and couldn’t help the low chuckle that escaped past his lips, “Derek, seriously, my hands down the back of your pants wasn’t clue enough for you that I am A-OK with this!?”

                Derek grinned down at Stiles, “Just checking,” then captured his lips in another searing kiss.

                Derek became aware of a rasping in his shorts and it was starting to feel like his skin was being scoured raw where his and Stiles skin was rubbing together. He growled in frustration as he realized the sand that was caught between them was acting like sand paper and scraping at them and he didn’t want it to chafe Stiles.

                Derek abruptly rose leaving Stiles disoriented and bereft for a moment before Derek pulled him up and took his hand pulling him along behind him toward the bungalow.

                “What are you doing?” Stiles managed to huff out trying to catch his breath as Derek dragged him through the sand at a punishing speed.

                “I’m not going to let all that sand ruin this.”

                Derek led him into the house and straight to the master bedroom, then into the master bath. He turned the shower on adjusting the temperature until Stiles could see steam start to rise from the spray. It was a large shower with two heads, one on each side with a built in bench in the middle and Stiles jumped, his nerves jangling when Derek suddenly turned to him and captured his lips once more. He felt Derek’s fingers slide down his stomach and stop at the ties of his shorts working them to open the fly. Stiles couldn’t help the nervous tremor that went through him as Derek gripped the shorts at his hips and then slowly slid them down his legs leaving him no choice but to step out of them.

                Stiles looked down and Derek’s face was even with his hard on and he blushed furiously when Derek raised his face to look at Stiles before kissing to the tip of it.

                Derek grinned and stood back up to take Stiles face in his hands for another kiss. He maneuvered Stiles into the shower then quickly rid himself of his own shorts and followed him in. Derek had really wanted to see what it would be like to take Stiles in his mouth but he knew Stiles had no experience and wouldn’t last long and he wanted to be inside him the first time he saw him come. Hell he didn’t know how long he was going to last based on the painfully erect state of his own appendage.

                The water was hot and caressed their skin as Derek pressed Stiles back until he was forced to sit on the bench, Derek positioning himself between Stiles legs still kissing him. Derek had never felt more alive in his life. Every nerve ending shot sparks where Stiles touched him and his senses were hyper aware of every nuance of Stiles, his scent, heartbeat, breath, even the sounds he made, were all over exaggerated making him crazy in his need for him.

                 Stiles was awed at the tenderness that Derek displayed with him. He didn’t know he had it in him to be that gentle. Even so he couldn’t help the nerves that were starting to jangle along his spine. He wanted Derek, for sure, but he couldn’t help the slight fear of the unknown and the realization he was doing this for the first time from creeping in on him.

                 Derek felt the change in Stiles and began using his hands to caress and smooth him. He ran his hands along his thighs lifting them to place his legs around his waist making Stiles hips jut forward toward his. He cupped Stiles face in one hand and began to kiss him deeply again as his other hand found the tight ring of flesh and gently probed at it. Stiles breath sucked in and his muscles quivered. Derek was thankful for the water that eased his way as he slid his index finger into Stiles. He concentrated on kissing him and soothing him with caresses with his free hand while his other kept working him open. He pushed a second finger in with the first and Stiles gasped and clenched around him.

                  “Just relax, I got you,” Derek crooned into Stiles open mouth as he hooked his fingers looking for the right spot and knowing when he found it when Stiles suddenly moaned loudly into their kiss his body shuddering.

                  Derek took the opportunity to push a third finger into him and began to slowly fuck him with his fingers until Stiles was squirming against his hand making little involuntary thrusts with his hips and groaning into Derek’s mouth with abandon.

                  Stiles thought he had died and gone to heaven. It had been uncomfortable at first, the pressure he felt, but then Derek had hit some secret spot inside him and he had ceased to produce a coherent thought since.

                 Derek couldn’t hold back anymore or he was liable to lose it just from the sounds Stiles was making. He eased his fingers back using only the tips to keep him open and lined himself up with his other hand and pushed the head of his dick into Stiles. Stiles immediatly clamped down on him making him grown and Stiles gasped at the larger invasion.

                 Derek panted as he inch by aching inch eased into Stiles determined not to cause him any undo pain. He paused repeatedly, allowing Stiles body to adjust to the slowly added length. It was torture and hell and heaven for him all at the same time until at last he was fully seated inside the tight heat that was Stiles.

                 Stiles whimpered from the way he felt stretched and opened but it was Derek and he trusted him and at the same time it was exquisitely delicious.

                 Derek shuddered with restraint, allowing Stiles enough time until Derek felt the muscles relax and then he began to move. Slowly at first but picking up pace with the encouragement of the mewling sounds Stiles was making and the thrusts he was beginning to meet.

                 Derek captured Stiles lips in another kiss then gripped his hips and began pumping him faster. His breath became ragged. He reached between them and took Stiles in his hand and began to pump him with the same rhythm that he thrust into him. He was not going to last long. This first time with him was undoing him.

                 Stiles arched his back exposing his neck and Derek buried his face into his shoulder sucking at the delicate skin there as he thrust harder and Stiles dug his fingers into his shoulders as he cried out coming between them and the water washing it away. Derek was awed and overwhelmed by the sight Stiles made as the orgasm shuddered through his body and he was right behind growling low in his throat until it came out a low roar as he climaxed, making his thrusts stutter in a chaotic rhythm.

                 Derek and Stiles clung to each other until the water began to turn chilly and Derek turned the faucet off and led Stiles to his bed. He tucked him into the bed and sidled up next to him snuggling him in close.

                 “Are you worried about what the guys will say when they get back?” Stiles surprised him by asking.

                 “No, I want everyone to know you belong to me Stiles. Are you worried about it?” Derek was anxious about his answer.

                  Stiles smiled at the tone of Derek’s voice and thought about teasing him but instead he lifted Derek’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of his knuckles.

                 “No, I feel the happiest and safest I have in a long, long time and I’m not even remotely ashamed of that.”

                 Derek pulled Stiles tight against his body with a happy sounding purr and that’s how they fell asleep.

                 Sometime later when the guys came home they could smell sex in the air and they all looked at each other knowingly.

                With huge grins and winks at each other, they all managed to say unanimously, “It’s about time!”


End file.
